Paratricommatus
''Paratricommatus Piza, 1943 is a genus in the family Cryptogeobiidae. Taxonomy *''Paratricommatus'' Piza, 1943b:259Piza Jr, S.T. de (1943b) Quatro novos Opiliões do Estado de S. Paulo. Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro, 3(2), 255–259. *''Liops'' Mello-Leitão, 1940c:103Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1940c) Mais alguns novos Opiliões Sul-Americanos. Annaes da Academia Brasileira de Sciencias, Rio de Janeiro, 12(2), 93–107. [junior homonym of Liops Gidley, 1906 (Mammalia:Bovidae)] *''Poecilosophus'' Mello-Leitão, July 1949:319Mello-Leitão, C.F. de & Feio, J.L. de A. (1949) Notas sobre pequena colecção de arachnidios do Perú. Boletim do Museu Paraense “Emilio Goeldi”, 10 “1948”, 313–324. [valid replacement name for Liops Mello-Leitão, 1940] (syn. Kury, 2014:24Kury, A.B. (2014) Why does the Tricommatinae position bounce so much within Laniatores? A cladistic analysis, with description of a new family of Gonyleptoidea (Opiliones, Laniatores). Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 172, 1–48.) *''Soaresula'' Roewer, July 1949b:144Roewer, C.F. (1949b) Einige neue Gattungen der Phalangodidae (Opiliones). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Museum für Natur-, Völker- u. Handelskunde in Bremen, Bremen, Reihe A: Naturwissenschaften, 1, 143–144. (Objective synonym of Poecilosophus because based on the same type species) *''Arminda'' Roewer, 1949b:144 [junior homonym of Arminda Krauss 1892 (Orthoptera, Catantopidae)] *''Corcovadesia'' Soares & Soares, 1954a:506Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1954a) Algumas notas sobre opiliões com descrição de novas formas. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 11(25), 401–507. (syn. Kury, 2014:24) *''Buzioleptes'' H. Soares, 1966e:289Soares, H.E.M. (1966e) Opiliões das ilhas dos Búzios e Vitória (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae, Phalangodidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 19(25), 279–293. (syn. Kury, 2014:24) *''Neoarminda'' Özdikmen & Kury, 2006:279Özdikmen, Hüseyin & Kury, A.B., 2006. Three homonymous generic names in Araneae and Opiliones. The Journal of Arachnology, South El Monte, 34(1): 279-280. [available replacement name for Arminda Roewer, 1949] (syn. Kury, 2014:24) Notes *''Corcovadesia'' Soares & Soares, 1954 was synonymized under Liops Mello-Leitão, 1940 by Kury, 2003a:202Kury, A. B. (2003a) Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Iberica de Aracnología, Zaragoza, vol. especial monográfico, nº 1: 1-337.. Liops Mello-Leitão, 1940 was subsequently discovered to be a junior homonym of Liops Gidley, 1906 (Mammalia:Bovidae) and Corcovadesia Soares & Soares, 1954 was the next available name to act as a replacement.Kury, A.B. & Alonso-Zarazaga, M.-A. (2011) Addenda and corrigenda to the “Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones)". Zootaxa, 3034, 47–68. *''Buzioleptes'' H. Soares, 1966 was synonymized under Liops Mello-Leitão, 1940 by Kury, 2003a:202. *The authorship of Poecilosophus is correctly attributed to Mello-Leitão in Kury (2003) contra wrongly as having two authors: Mello-Leitão & A. Feio in Neave. The names of Opiliones in that joint work by Mello-Leitão & Feio are authored only by Mello-Leitão, as explained in the introduction of that work. *''Poecilosophus'' is wrongly dated as of 1948 in Kury (2003) contra correctly 1949 in Neave. In Kury (2003), Poecilosophus Mello-Leitão in Mello-Leitão & Feio has priority over Soaresula Roewer. The date of publication of Mello-Leitão & Feio is reputed to be 4th July 1949 while Roewer (1949b) is 31st July 1949. Species *''Paratricommatus colatinae'' (Soares & Soares, 1946d):210 *''Paratricommatus hexabunus'' (Mello-Leitão, 1940c):103 *''Paratricommatus inermis'' (Soares & Soares, 1954a):506 *''Paratricommatus lockei'' Kury, 2014:24 *''Paratricommatus mahnerti'' Soares & Soares, 1985a:7 *''Paratricommatus melloleitaoi'' H. Soares, 1945b:217 *''Paratricommatus modestus'' Piza, 1943b:259 by original designation *''Paratricommatus veneficus'' (H. Soares, 1966e):290 Awaiting description KuryKury, A.B. (2014) Why does the Tricommatinae position bounce so much within Laniatores? A cladistic analysis, with description of a new family of Gonyleptoidea (Opiliones, Laniatores). Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 172, 1–48. lists a further 1 species awaiting formal description: *H (male + female + juvenile) Museu de Zoologia da USP #15747 References Additional images - Gallery Paratricommatus_modestus_MZSP_22360_(5).jpg|''Paratricommatus modestus'' Piza, 1943, male (MZSP 22360), habitus, ventral view. Photo copyright © A.B. Kury. Paratricommatus_modestus_MZSP_22360_(3).jpg|''Paratricommatus modestus'' Piza, 1943, male (MZSP 22360), habitus, lateral view. Photo copyright © A.B. Kury. Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:South America